videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Drek
Supreme Executive Chairman Drek, later retitled to Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Drek, was a Blarg native to planet Orxon and leader of the Blarg. In the events of Ratchet & Clank, he hatched a plan in response to the pollution of his own homeworld. Ratchet and Clank killed Drek after battling him on his very own Deplanetizer. Motive As a Blarg from Orxon, Drek's success as a businessman quickly led him to the status of Chairman of his race. However, driven by greed, he launched a scheme that first involved anonymously polluting his own homeworld. Then invading the other planets of the Solana Galaxy to extract their choicest planetary components, which he would then use to assemble a new planet for the Blarg. This way, Drek would coin tremendous amounts of cash when his own species filled his pockets with bolts by paying to inhabit the new planet. On Veldin, he revealed to Ratchet and Clank that he planned to start the process all over again to make more bolts. Allies While it could have already been deduced from the earliest stages of Ratchet & Clank that Drek had immense supplies of Blarg Troopers and such at his side, led by the Robot Lieutenant, it was only until Ratchet and Clank reached the end of Captain Qwark's gauntlet on planet Umbris that they realized that Drek had rallied the so-called superhero at his side. On this planet, Qwark revealed his alliance with the Chairman, explaining that the latter had promised him the role of "official spokesperson" for the new Blargian planet - a promise that, beyond Qwark's realization, could never be kept. However, Captain Qwark's worth in Drek's eye lessened when the former's Blargian Snagglebeast was not able to defeat Ratchet and Clank. Nevertheless, the Chairman offered Qwark another chance to be his spokesman, but warned him to give better results. He ordered Qwark to intercept and shoot down the duo at the Gemlik Moonbase by using his personal starfighter, claiming that the Captain was "too washed-up for ground combat" and placing more trust in his aerial combat skills. If he failed, Drek would cancel their endorsement deal, which painted Qwark as the superhero he wasn't. However, with the Pilot's Helmet that he had found on planet Gaspar, the Lombax and his sidekick took control of a nearby Blarg ship and shot down Captain Qwark, who crashed on the surface of planet Oltanis, marking the end of his allegiance to Drek. Outcome Once Drek's new planet was completed, he declared that the final step necessitated before commencing its inhabitation was to place it in the ideal orbit. At the Bomb Factory at planet Hoven, he organized the construction of the PlanetBuster Maximus, which had for purpose to obliterate the planet that already occupied that ideal orbit. Unfortunately for the Chairman, Ratchet and Clank once again managed to stifle his efforts by destroying the PlanetBuster while it was leaving the planet. Oblivious, Drek then led the creation of the Deplanetizer and announced through HoloVision that it would be used to destroy planet Veldin, which was the planet that currently occupied the chosen orbit for his new Blargian planet. After learning this from Clank's 'mom' on Quartu, Ratchet and Clank rushed to Drek's Fleet to obtain the coordinates of the whereabouts of the Deplanetizer on Veldin. Ultimately, they met Drek, who had donned a giant mech-suit, and were battling him at the Kyzil Plateau. Drek was defeated on the Deplanetizer's platform, propelling him across space and crashing into his own constructed planet. The superweapon, at which point flipped, was then used to destroy his planet. Characteristics Drek was noted for being very short, even smaller than Ratchet. He was never seen without his smart suit and tie, and his hair was always tied into an elegant topknot. He had a paler complexion than many Blarg, and blue eyes. It may have also been said that he harbored a certain sadistic sense of humor. Category:Ratchet & Clank series Category:Ratchet & Clank characters